According To You
by Toys-over-Boys
Summary: We all compare the one we're going out with with the one before. Even Maka Albarn does it. Inspired by the song According to you by Orianthi. Happy  day before  Valentines Day!


According To You

New project!

So,I was looking back at all of my notes that I wrote in middle school. And trust me,I have a lot of notes on my iPod Touch.

Out of no where,I remembered a song I used to listen to all the time in seventh grade. I loved it for a very good reason.

Yes,I was taken at the time.

But now,I'm forever alone.

That aside,here's my new story.

Hope you like it!

Pair: SoulxMaka or SoMa

Summary: Maka had recently dumped Black Star (Black StarxMaka should not exist). Now,she is falling for her weapon and best friend. Otherwise known as Soul.

Note: Maka didn't meet Tsubaki yet when she was dating Black Star. In this story,she meets Tsubaki thanks to Soul.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the song According to you.

* * *

><p><strong>According to you,<strong>

**I'm stupid, **

**I'm useless.**

Black Star howled in laughter. "What the hell Maka? You can be so stupid!" He said,wiping his eyes from laughter and picking up the basketball.

I pouted in anger. _'I officially hate basketball.'_

**I can't do anything right.**

"How can you not know how to shoot a basket Maka?"

"I never liked sports! You should know that by now!"

Black Star shook his head. "Wow. Why can't you do anything right?"

**According to you,**

**I'm difficult,**

"Let's go to this new club-"

"No." I cut off my aqua haired boyfriend.

"WHAT? AW! COME ON!"

"No."

**Hard to please**

"Hey Maka! I bought you a new book!" Black Star held up a hard covered book. It looked pretty thick.

"No thanks."

Black Star rolled his eyes. "Shesh. You're so hard to please." He threw the book aside.

**Forever changing my mind**

"Wait! Don't do that to my book!" I yelled,eyes widened in fear. I grabbed the book from the ground,dusting it off. I sighed in relief. "You're okay now. You're in good hands."

"MAKE UP YOUR MIND WOMAN!"

**I'm a mess in a dress,**

"Maka? What the hell are you using?" Black Star raised an eyebrow.

I looked down at my dress. It was a mint green dress with ruffles at the bottom and chest. The straps were 3 inches thick and the dress stopped at my knees. "A dress." That Liz and Patty picked.

Black Star snorted. "You're still a mess."

**Can't show up on time**

"Oh! Hey Kid!" I smiled at the young Shinigami. "Sorry-"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Kid yelled. "IT'S ALREADY 8:01!"

**Even if it would save my life**

"AND YOUR HAIR IS ASYMMETRICAL!"

"AH!" I yelled as he tackled me to the ground to fix my pigtails.

**According to you, **

**According to you**

**But according to him**

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Soul Eater." He held out his hand with a smirk.

"Maka Albarn." I took his hand and shook. What wondered me is the size of his hands.

He obviously saw that as he chuckled,bringing me back to reality.

"Oh,sorry." I blushed,letting go of his hand. He had let go while I was still holding his hands when I was in wonder.

He shook his head. "Nah. It's okay." He looked at his hands and held it out. "Give me your hand."

"Why?" The blush had faded away.

"Just give it."

I sighed,placing my hands on his. He adjusted it so we could see who's hand was larger.

He chuckled when I immediately pouted.

"Why the hell is your hands so large?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I grew up learning how to play the piano." His fingers intertwined with mines.

I blushed. It's been a year since someone held my hand like that.

**I'm beautiful, **

**Incredible**

"Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

He kissed me on the top of my forehead. "No."

I frowned.

"I think you're beautiful."

**He can't get me out of his head**

"So,I wrote this piece for you." He sat on the piano bench and patted the space next to him to gesture for me to sit there.

I sat down with a questioning look. "A piano piece? For me? Why?"

He gave me a smirk,a light pink tint on his cheeks. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

**According to him **

**I'm funny, **

**Irresistible**

"I hate when Voldemort uses my shampoo." Soul said.

I laughed. "Where'd you come up with that one?"

"Internet."

"Well,I hate it when mute people talk."

This time,it was his turn to laugh. "Where'd you come up with that one?"

"My brain."

He ruffled my hair. "Didn't know a bookworm could be so funny."

**Everything he ever wanted**

He gave me a smirk. "Where have you been all my life,Maka?"

**Everything is opposite, **

**I don't feel like stopping it**

**So baby tell me what I got to lose**

**He's into me for everything I'm not**

**According to you**

**According to you **

**I'm boring, **

"Maka..." Black Star whined.

"What?" I asked.

"Can't we do something? Like play basketball with Kid,Liz,and Patty or something?"

I sighed. "No. I need to finish my book."

Black Star pouted. "You're so boring."

**I'm moody**

I giggled happily before sitting down next to Black Star.

"So,wanna watch Black Swan?"

"MAKA CHOP!" "OW!"

"Black Swan is rated R."

"YOU WERE HAPPY ABOUT IT EARLIER!"

**And you can't take me any place**

"Black Star! Where have you been? I was worried!" I yelled at him as he closed the front door.

He sighed. "Relax. I was just out with Kid,Liz,and Patty."

"What? Why didn't you take me?" I pouted.

"Because I can't take you anywhere."

**According to you **

**I suck at telling jokes**

**'Cause I always give it away**

"Okay. So why did 7,8,9- Oh. No,that's not right." I bit my lip and tapped my chin.

Black Star rolled his eyes. "You suck at telling jokes."

**I'm the girl with the worst attention span**

**You're the boy who puts up with that**

**According to you, **

**According to you**

**But according to him **

**I'm beautiful, incredible**

I landed softly on the ground. "See. Martial arts is easy." I gestured to the fallen tree I knocked over a while ago.

Soul smirked. "Wow. You're incredible."

**He can't get me out of his head**

Soul's mother held out a hand to me. "Theresa Evans."

I took her hand and shook it. "Maka Albarn."

We both let go and she gestured to the hall. "Follow me."

It was a silent walk. Soul's home was a elegant mansion,chandeliers hanging from every huge room we passed.

"Maka."

I looked at Mrs. Evans,whom was smiling at me. "Yes ma'am?"

"Oh! Soul has told us all about you!" She cupped my face. "It seems that he can't get you out of his head."

With that,I blushed.

**According to him **

**I'm funny, irresistible**

"Okay class! That's enough running for today! Dismissed!" Sid blew his whistle.

Everyone sighed,either dropping to the ground from exhaustion or walking to the locker rooms for a shower.

I sat on the bench and took a drink from my water bottle. "Ah." I sighed,the water was still cold.

Out of no where,a hand snatched my drink. "Hey!"

I pouted as he drank half of the bottle.

He wiped his lips afterwards and smirked. "Thanks for sharing."

"Soul!"

He pinched my cheek. "I find you irresistible,even when you're mad." He sighed,letting go. "But,I think you still need to cool down."

Freezing cold water was sprayed in my face and soaked the rest of me as it dripped down.

Soul stood there,smirk showing his serrated teeth. He was holding my now empty bottle of water.

"SOUL!"

**Everything he ever wanted**

**Everything is opposite, **

**I don't feel like stopping it**

**So baby tell me what I got to lose**

**He's into me for everything I'm not**

**According to you**

**I need to feel appreciated**

**Like I'm not hated,**

Tears stung my eyes. "YOU'VE NEVER MADE ME FEEL APPRECIATED!"

Black Star gritted his teeth. "WELL THAT'S BECAUSE I HATE YOU NOW!"

**Oh no**

**Why can't you see me through his eyes?**

I looked at his blood red eyes. "Soul,how do I look through your eyes?"

He looked at me for a moment then looked away with eyelids shut. "You look... Like yourself."

I frowned.

"You're beautiful... No. There's no words. Everything. From your forest green eyes,to your dirt blonde hair and that adorable smile of yours." He shook his head with a smile. "My feelings about it is just... Indescribable. You're beauty is beyond words. You're just beyond words."

**It's too bad, **

**You're making me dizzy**

**But according to me **

**You're stupid,**

"So,does anyone know who wrote Romeo and Juliet?" Marie asked.

Black Star jumped onto his desk and screamed out,"ABRAHAM LINCOLN!"

Marie sighed. "No. Sit down Black Star. William Shakespeare did."

**You're useless**

"Hey Black Star. Can you help me with the laundry?"

"Nah." He waved me off. "My show's on."

I frowned. "UGH! YOU'RE USELESS!"

**You can't do anything right**

"Black Star! That is not the ingredients to make a batch of chocolate chip cookies!"

"I'M TRYING MY BEST!"

"YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!"

**But according to him **

**I'm beautiful, incredible**

**He can't get me out of his head**

**According to him **

**I'm funny, irresistible**

**Everything he ever wanted**

**Everything is opposite, **

**I don't feel like stopping it**

**Baby tell me what I got to lose**

**He's into me for everything I'm not**

Soul hugged me from behind.

"Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you into me?"

He closed his eyes with a smile. "Everything about you. Even your tiny tits."

"MAKA CHOP!"

"And your Maka Chops." He said from the ground.

**According to you, **

**You**

**According to you, **

**You**

**According to you**

**I'm stupid, **

**I'm useless**

**I can't do anything right**

* * *

><p>I turned off the television and rubbed my temples. <em>'Why does that song need to be on that channel?'<em>

"Scoot over." A voice commanded.

I sighed and gave Soul room to sit.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he sat on the couch with me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just... Thinking."

"There's a difference between thinking and deciding."

I looked up at him.

He sighed. "I heard the song. Look,if you think whatever Black Star said about you is true... You're absolutely crazy."

"But it is true."

"Don't say that."

"And... You are the coolest weapon I'd ever had,not that I ever used anyone else. And,you're the coolest guy I've ever meet."

Soul immediately knew where this was going. "Wait,don't-"

"I just don't want you to live anymore of your life needing to always protect me."

"Protecting you is my choice! I don't think I could live without you,Maka!"

"I couldn't live without you either,Soul. But,as hard as it is." I took a deep breath. "I think it's time to say-"

I got cut off by Soul's lips gently pressing against mine.

My first kiss with the greatest guy I've ever known.

He pulled away a while later. "There won't be any kind of goodbyes in our relationship,Maka."

I gave a small smile. "There won't."

* * *

><p>This is what happens when I don't want to do homework.<p>

Okay! Hope you liked this story!

Even if I didn't put much about the whole gang!

Please review!

HAPPY (day before) VALENTINES DAY!


End file.
